


Hold me so I'm not falling apart

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1/1, Alice is Takano, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Fem!mycroft, Kirishima is Mycroft, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rimming, Scissoring, Stand Alone, Threats, Yokozawa is Greg, both are drunk, fem!greg, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg was in love with a woman of her work for a long time. They’ve been friends and lovers since college, but the other couldn’t forget a love of her past. When this love comes back, she decides to move on - leaving Greg behind.</p><p>“'May I ask you if it’s your usual pub? I’ve never seen you here.'</p><p>'No, of course not.' Greg ruffled her short hair, a rich dark color that had been turning grey over the last years. 'I’m just… trying it out.'</p><p>Mycroft’s expression was unreadable.</p><p>'Oh, I see. You’re really trying it out, if I can say. Two martinis, three glasses of rum and even one shot of tequilla!” She chuckled. 'Bad evening, isn’t it?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me so I'm not falling apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Espirofitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espirofitos/gifts).



> Hello, my dears!
> 
> So, I'm a huge fan of Sherlock and Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi and this weird idea came to my mind. The plot is similar, but there are some divergences as well - almost a PWP or a Porn With Minor Plot. 
> 
> I've never written fem!lash before, so I decided to try it out here too. Please keep in mind english is not my first language and this is not britpicked.
> 
> Thank you! Hope you like it!
> 
> Jane.
> 
> PS: To my lovely Espirofitos. I really hope you like it! <3

“Greg…”

The DI looked at the woman - Alice, the first love of her life, the last one - with a polite smile. “I know. It’s her, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry.” Alice sighed. “You know it wouldn’t work between us. I only see you as a friend… My dearest friend. And my boss in the force, of course.” Her smile was sad as well.

“I should have known this day would come. You've never forgotten her. Not even once.”

Alice nodded. Greg looked at the window, smoking the last bit of her cigarette before reacting, swallowing all her pride and her thoughts. They were killing her. “Sgt., I really wish you good luck.”

The other smiled.

“Thank you. You’re gonna find someone better than me, that loves you. I couldn’t do that.” Greg didn’t watch as she left, but the tears ran down her face when she heard the noise of the door closing.

* * *

“Detective Inspector?”

Greg pretended not to heard.

“I believe it’s you, Detective Inspector Lestrade?” _Oh, bugger_ , the DI thought. Biting her lips to hold back a curse, she looked at the other woman at her side and smiled.

“Good evening, Ms. Holmes.”

The redhead woman waved her hands and sat beside Greg. “There’s no need to call me that here. It’s a pub, for God’s sake.” She hooked her umbrella on her arm and grinned to the other woman. “May I ask you if it’s your usual pub? I’ve never seen you here.”

Again, Greg needed to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from insulting the insufferable woman. Mycroft Holmes was her boss - sister of the most infuriating man in the world, Sherlock Holmes. The DI had to take care of her baby brother and, of course, her contact with the big sister increased as well.

“No, of course not.” Greg ruffled her short hair, a rich dark color that had been turning grey over the last years. “I’m just… trying it out.”

Mycroft’s expression was unreadable.

“Oh, I see. You’re really trying it out, if I can say. Two martinis, three glasses of rum and even one shot of tequilla!” She chuckled. “Bad evening, isn’t it?”

Greg snorted.

“You don’t know anything about me.” She started to get up. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m gonna head home and-”

“Alice Evans.”

Greg stopped at once, wide eyes. Frowning, she looked at the woman by her side.”What did you say?”

“Alice Evans, your Sgt. Or, may I say, your lover?”

The next moves happened so fast the other costumers hadn’t seen it coming: Greg tried to punch the other woman ( _who’s she to talk about Alice this way?_ ), but, apparently, Mycroft Holmes was in a minor position on the government for a reason. Soon enough Greg was facing the balcony, one of Mycroft’s hands planted firmly against her scalp and the other was holding her wrists together.

“Don’t.” Her voice was low against Greg’s ears. “I’m not mocking you, only trying to help you. Have you seen Sherlock? He buried himself in drugs for a reason. Don’t do the same with alcohol.” She released her and turned around, nodding to the other costumers. “She is a bit upset, no worries.”

When everyone returned to their own business and Greg’s blush had fadded away, Mycroft spoke. “I’m not skilled in human… interactions, I must admit. However, I am a good listener. You can talk, if you want.”

Greg sighed. “How can I know you’re not going to betray me? Or expose me? The world can be very… harsh with people like me.”

Mycroft chuckled and sipped her scotch.

“I wouldn’t bother too much if I was you, Detective Inspector. Lots of people in the government have their own personal interests. Including yours truly.”

It was the last thing to restrain Greg for opening her heart (she would blame the alcohol later, but, deep inside, she knew what she was doing). She told Mycroft that Alice was her best friend in college, her first love. But Alice didn’t love her, no. She loved an illusion, a dream - a person from her past that had hurt her before and now came back.

Greg didn’t fit in her life anymore.

“I understand”, said Mycroft a bit later. “And what are you planning to do?”

“What ya mean?”

“With your life. She’s gone, Greg.”

The DI only shrugged.

“Move on, perhaps? Like always. It’s not like it had never happened before - but now I know it’s permanent.” 

* * *

 “Greg”, Mycroft said, breathing faster against her lips, “if you don’t move, I’m gonna eat you against this door.”

The DI didn’t remember how she and Mycroft ended making out in the front door of Mycroft’s manor, but she didn’t care too much now. What she wanted was to feel those lips agains hers too. She stepped out the way, letting Mycroft open the door with the face scanner, panting.

Greg looked at Mycroft from her feet to her head. The redhead was wearing a three piece suit, with coat, waistcoat, a white shirt and a skirt. Her legs were covered with a thin sock and Greg had sneaked her hands there briefly, knowing they only reached the middle of her thighs. The DI had to bite her tongue to stop a moan. Compared to that outfit, Greg’s tight leather trousers and purple shirt seemed… very humble.

As soon as the door was open, their lips reunited with a bump of their teeth, but none of them cared. When Mycroft’s tongue ( _a very skilled one_ , Greg thought) touched her neck, Greg knew she was lost.

Greg felt the other woman’s hands cupping her arsecheeks through the fabric of the trousers and squeezing hard. “Oh, for God’s sake”, Mycroft whispered against her neck, licking a long strip to her ear, “What was you expecting with such tight pants?” She squeezed again.”I can feel you all over and still, I’m not satisfied.”

Greg moaned, turning the other’s head and kissing her hungrily. “You're not better than me, Mycroft.” She panted. “How can you sit in your office with skirts and socks like that?” Her hands quickly found the way under the skirt, feeling the edge of the sock and the beginning of the soft skin. “If it was me, I would have a hard time holding back. I would bend you over and fuck you against the office desk.” She bit Mycroft’s lips, earning a low groan as answer. “Without taking off these bloody skirt and socks.”

Their breathes became loud soon enough.

“Bed. I want you in my bed. Now.” Mycroft led the way and Greg felt frustrated for being apart of those beautiful lips of hers. When they reached the room, the DI was pushed against the bed, falling with Mycroft on top.

Her first impulse was to kiss the other all over again, marking her, feeling like, for that night, Mycroft _Bloody_ Holmes would be hers. However, the British Government seemed to have another idea. She started smelling Greg’s hair, her neck, between her breasts, her legs and even her sex, making Greg pant harder.

“Oh, stop being a tease! For God’s sake”, she swore, trying to remain still. Greg hold Mycroft’s waist and, with one fast move, she was laying on top of the redhead. “I need to see, to feel more of you.” She sat on top of Mycroft’s hips, unbottoning her waistcoat (the coat was long gone) and her skirt. The result made her chin drop.

Mycroft was wearing nothing under those clothes. Her breats were firm and beautiful, the nipples already hard. She cupped it carefully, feeling their weight on her hands, swallowing hard. _So freaking sexy!_

Greg decided, then, that she didn’t want to waste time removing all Mycroft’s clothes - it would take too long and she needed to taste the other woman immediately. She leaned further and took one of the breasts inside her mouth, sucking it loosely, earning a small moan as reward. Greg played with the other between her fingers, scratching it slightly with her nails and making Mycroft buck forward, frustrated.

“No, no, no. You must be patient.”, she told her, flicking her tongue slowly against the bud in an agonizing way. Mycroft hissed.

Greg pulled the bottom of Mycroft’s skirt upwards, revealing the damn edge of the socks and pale skin of her thighs. Also, she was wearing black panties, probably made of a posh fabric. Greg took her time, touching and rubbing her hands against Mycroft’s skin, making the other moan.

Mycroft was really frustrated. With another fast move, she pinned Greg down and devoured her mouth once more, feeling and touching all her body. When they couldn’t breathe anymore, Mycroft unfastened Greg’s leather trousers and pushed them down, leaving the DI with only a shirt and a lacy underwear.

“I can't wait either, my dear.” She rubbed one finger down her core, thrusting against the opening through the fabric, just the tip, making Greg buck upwards. She was burning low.

“I need more, more!”

Mycroft chuckled.

“Bossy, aren’t we?” She positioned herself between Greg’s legs, opening her legs wide and letting the fabric touch fabric. Both moaned hard and Mycroft started rubbing herself hard against Greg, while her hands were occupied removing the shirt. When Greg’s upper body was naked as well, she licked and even bit her breasts until she could feel the hot wetness of the other’s core through her own underwear.

“I believe, my dear Greg, the main dish is ready.” She changed their positions, making Greg sit on her face. The groan that came out of the DI’s lips was worthy it. Mycroft started licking her clit slowly, in circles, just teasing it, tasting Greg’s skin with care and patience.

“Oh, Mycroft!” She moaned, trying to thrust downwards, but Mycroft’s hands were holding her in place.

With a chuckle, the other gave in: the tip of her tongue entered Greg’s core slowly, then she went back to the clit, alternating between them until Greg had to brace herself against the wall. Mycroft let her go, allowing Greg to thrust her clit and labia against Mycroft’s lips and tongue. Both moaned: Greg was feeling over the edge with the ministrations and the other was tasting the DI’s most private and secret juices.

“Mycroft”, Greg panted soon enough. “I’m so close. Fuck me already!”

“Eager, aren’t we?” Mycroft laughed against Greg’s core. When the other finally stopped rubbing against her mouth, Mycroft got up and looked at her eyes. “How do you want me to fuck you? With my fingers? With some toy? I have lots of them and…”

“A strap-on.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Greg blushed deeply.

“A strap-on, you heard me. I need you to open my legs and fuck me until I forget my own name.”

Mycroft nodded, getting up briefly and taking off the rest of her clothes before searching for what Greg asked. She came back fully prepared, the purple harness heavily between her legs.

“All fours, if you don’t mind, my dear.” Greg moaned at the bossy tone and leaned forward, opening herself wide for Mycroft. She didn’t notice, however, the lube that was in Mycroft’s hands.

“Greg, my dear, can I ask you something?”

“Now?” The other frowned. “I’m drunk and so fucking horny. Are you sure this can’t wait?”

Mycroft chuckled.

“Patience, Greg. I wanted to know if you had, perhaps, enjoyed other parts of your body before…” When the tip of Mycroft’s tongue touched her ass, Greg understood what she was talking about.

“Oh. I-I’ve never tried it with someone else, no, no… hm…If it doesn’t hurt, I’m willing to, hm, try.” It was hard for her to say those things out loud and she could feel her cheeks burning.

Mycroft smiled and resumed her ministrations, licking and teasing it with the tip, going further with every thrust.

“Wait, Mycroft, don’t, it’s dirty and…”A loud groan left Greg’s lips when Mycroft’s tongue went almost all the way in, making her wet and stretching her ass in an agonizing and, yet, totally pleasurable way. “Oh, forget it, keep going, please”. Greg thrusted over and over again against Mycroft’s face, while the other chuckled and hummed. The vibration made Greg see sparks. “Oh, more!”

When Mycroft decided she was ready, the strap-on took her tongue’s place inside the DI’s ass with one slow and careful thrust. Greg was all loose and the dildo was well lubed, but she was still afraid of hurting the DI. Greg, however, was thrusting against the harness with eager soon enough. She leaned forward and whispered against her ear. “I’m gonna fuck you fast and hard now and I’ll probably left bruises all over your hips. Are you ready?”

Greg nodded.

“I want an answer, Greg.”

“Please.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Thank you. Now, please, I want you to touch yourself. Do you agree?”

“Yes!”

She didn’t wait for too long: Mycroft started thrusting inside Greg’s ass as fast and as hard as she had promised, gripping the DI’s hips and watching her beautiful arsecheeks shaking with every move, making her groan. Greg was a sexy view right now and Mycroft only wanted to have this picture inside her mind forever.

“I could fuck you every single day, Greg. You’re so sexy, so hot, I want to make you cry when you come and taste it right after.”

Greg’s moaning were louder and louder, showing Mycroft she was almost on the edge. She, then, slowed her thrusts until she stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Greg whined breathless.

“You’re gonna enjoy this, I promise.” She stood up once more and left. When she came back, there was another harness between her legs, a green one, while another dildo was in her hands. Greg moaned loudly only for seeing that.

“Do you have any complaints, Greg?”

The DI closed her eyes.

“No, I don't. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m so close I could… OH!” The strap-on entered her core fast and with one fluid motion, sending shivers all over Greg’s body. If she wasn’t trembling enough, when the dildo entered her ass, she saw stars.

“Oh, just like that, please, please” Greg moaned louder and louder, feeling the edge nearer her with every thrust of both dildos.

Some time after, Mycroft turned the dildo on, sending vibrations through Greg’s ass and directly to her core. All these feelings: the dildo, the strap-on, the vibration and the fact that Mycroft Holmes was fucking her were enough. She came hard, shuddering and shaking and thrusting against the other with all might, gripping the sheets so tight her fingers were white.

* * *

 The sun rose beautifully that day, shinning everywhere and making all human's hearts flow with joy.

"Who let these  _bloody_ curtains opened?" Hissed Greg Lestrade, covering her pained eyes. _  
_

Not all humans, perhaps.

The hangover was a powerful one and, after a moment trying to remember how to stand up to close the curtains, Greg was really relieved it was a Saturday, her day off. She wouldn't be able to work like this. Also, her hips were strangely sore too. "What happened?" She asked herself, confused. "Wait..."

The dark room was not hers. In fact, that room could be bigger than her whole flat! "Where am I?" She groaned in frustration. Then she saw a cup of water, a pill and a note on the bed table. 

_Good morning, Greg. Please, enjoy your stay. Take the medicine and rest, your hangover must be powerful. The cook already know you're there, please feel free to ask him whatever you want for breakfast._

_Since I know you're gonna probably run to Alice Evans again some day in the future, this is a friendly warning: I have cameras all over the house: if you ever see her again outside of work without this excuse, I will make everyone know the respectful DI Greg Lestrade slept with a woman. And don't worry, I'll remain incognito, of course._

_Yours truly,_

_M.H._

Greg clenched her fists, angry. "M.H.? Who's this person to... Oh, hell. Mycroft Holmes." She buried her face in her hands, hopeless, remembering the activities of the previous night. If someone could do that, it would be Sherlock's sister.

Taking the medicine, Greg sat on bed and sighed. Everything with Alice was over now, she wanted it or not.

One chapter of Greg's love life ended, another began...


End file.
